


Demon Rafael

by BarisiGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: This is the story of Demon Rafael and how his learns to trust people and himself.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Yelina Muñoz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	Demon Rafael

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Barisi Creature Bingo.  
> The promt is Demon

Rafael knew he was different from other kids. When he was 5, Lucia told Rafael that he was a demon just like his papa and that he had powers. Demons were considered vermin and that we're treated like 4th class citizens. If they were caught doing something illegal, then it was the death penalty. Which is why Rafael was to keep his powers secret from others do that he wasn't taken from her. Rafael met Alex and Eddie and because he was the smallest, Alex and Eddie protected him from the bullies. Now and then, Rafael was alone when the bullies went after him. When Rafael got scared, he couldn't control his powers and sometimes the bullies would end up with broken bones. One day Alex found out about Rafael and suggested that he use his powers for a lot of things, Rafael only agreed if Alex promised not to tell anyone. As it turns out Alex was just to help Alex. 

When they were 16, a girl moved into Rafael's building, her name was Yelena. Both Rafael and Alex liked her and at the time Yelena liked Rafael. They began to date soon after, Eddie was happy for the couple, but Alex was jealous. When Rafael and Yelena had been together a year, Alex saw his chance to take Yelena away from Rafael. Rafael had been in Miami for a week and when he arrived back home, Yelena confronted him and accused him of using his powers to get her to date him. Rafael tried to assure her that he hadn't. She didn't believe him. A month would go by and when their senior year started, Yelena was dating Alex. Alex looked proud that he had the prettiest girl in school on his arm. The moment Rafael saw them, all the lockers in the school blew open and off their hingers. From that moment on, all Rafael cared about was getting out of there and working.

Rafael had graduated top of his class and received a full scholarship to Harvard and Harvard Law, which he graduated first in his class.

He began to work as a ADA first in the Bronx then soon after Brooklyn. He made a name for himself as The Shark. When everything happened at the Manhattan DA's office, Rafael was the first to put in a transfer. It was where he always wanted to end up. When his transfer was approved, he started working with Manhattan SVU. He never expected to become friends with Benson, but what they had felt natural. She was his first friend since high school. Inspite of their friendship, he never told her that he was a demon. Demons were still treated as vermin and Rafael was sure that if Benson knew about him, she would report him and every single good thing he had done would be scrutinized. He would never let that happen. Every now and then, Rafael, who had now gained complete control of his powers, would sometime use them only to see if someone was lying. There were times when he could feel is something bad was going to happen, but this happened very rarely.

After a couple of years working with Benson and her shorthanded squad, a new detective arrived, his name is Dominick 'Sonny's Carisi Jr. Rafael felt and attraction straight away. It was something he had never felt before. Rafael decided that he was going to help Sonny with his law studies. They were go to dinner once a week and before to long, they were spending the night at each other's places. Rafael was still scared that if Sonny knew the truth about him, Sonny would break up with him. One day after about a year of dating, Rafael went to see his mami to ask her advice about Sonny. Lucia told her son   
"that the way you feel is a very good thing, it means that Sonny is your soulmate mijo"   
Rafael scoffed at that. Rafael helped his mami clean up after lunch before heading back to his apartment to get ready for his date with Sonny.

Barisi, as both Amanda and Olivia had tagged Rafael and Sonny, we're going good. They had talked about the possibility of moving in together. Then came the case where Chicago detectives had come to New York to question Yates about missing women that were just his type. Due to Yates wanting a deal, Rafael, Olivia and Mike Dodds were due to go to Greenhaven prison the next day. That night, Sonny stayed at Rafael's and made dinner for the 2 of them. Rafael couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. The last time he had the same feeling was the night before the planes struck. When Rafael voiced his concerns to Sonny, Sonny just said that he gets the same way when he has to face evil men. Rafael wished that Sonny knew that he was a demon, just so he could truly soothe his concerns. They fell asleep tangled together, sated after a passion filled night.

The next day, Rafael was getting ready when the feeling got stronger. He ignored it and hoped that nothing bad would happen. Sonny went off the precinct while Rafael went up to the prison. He met with Liv and Mike. While waiting for Yates to be taken to a room so they could question him, Rafael was walking behind Liv and Mike when Mike mentioned his father. To some, it may have looked like Rafael was just rolling his eyes, but in reality, the strongest feeling hit Rafael, and he had no choice but to use some of his powers to source where the feeling was coming from. All of a sudden, the prisoners went crazy as drones started dropping packages into the yards. Once everyone was back in their cells, it was discovered that Yates and Rudnick had escaped and all hell broke loose. 

Eventually Rudnick was caught and Yates was found to be on his way back to Chicago. Olivia pulled Rafael off to the side and asked Rafael if there was something that he should tell her. When he didn't say anything, Liv asked Rafael out right if he was a demon.   
Rafael looked down before saying "yes I am, if you want to report me then do that, just give me a day to pack up"  
"I suspected that you were, you're my friend, I will never report you. Does Sonny know?"   
"no he doesn't, please don't tell him. I should tell him" "OK Rafael. I see Sonny coming over, I'll give you privacy".   
When Sonny walked over to Liv and Rafael, he had a questioning look on his face. Liv left them and Rafael pulled Sonny in a room to talk "Sonny I need to tell you something about me, and I understand if you never want anything to do with me" "go ahead rafael" "Sonny, I'm a demon like my father before me" Sonny didn't say anything, he just walked over to Rafael and pulled him into a huge bear hug "thank you for telling me Rafael. I love you and I still want to move in together" Rafael beamed up at Sonny and they left together.

The next day, Rafael rang Lucia to tell her about Sonny and Olivia.   
"see mijo, I told you that you would be OK and that Sonny is your soul mate. I'm happy for you"   
they talked a little bit longer before they hung up. Rafael was reading a book on his couch when Sonny walked in the door. Rafael had the biggest smile on his face and got up to greet Sonny. Unbeknownst to Sonny, Rafael had a ring box hidden in his closet and was just waiting for the right time. 

Everything that Rafael had gone through in his past had lead him to Sonny and his happily ever after.


End file.
